Thug
Thugs are a common special type of enemy not encountered regularly until later in the games. They use their fists to beat playable characters to death and will not use any weapon, with the exception the Heavy and Inspector subtypes. Thugs are immune to melee damage and can only be killed by gunfire. Thugs will sprint towards the player on sight and kill them should the thug get close enough. Shotguns are an effective weapon as a thug will usually die from one shotgun blast. Thugs can suffer from a gunshot and still walk around the room or chase the player until they bleed to death; the amount of gunfire they've taken affects the bleedout rate. Because of this bleeding mechanic they can be killed with a single bullet if they are far enough or haven't noticed the player, but require several to be stopped when charging at close range. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, characters with the "Killing Punches" ability (Tony, Dallas, Dirty Hands) can knock them down with their fists, allowing them to be quickly executed. If left alone, they will get back on their feet, like standard enemies. Alex can also use her chainsaw to execute thugs. Evan Wright and Biker never encounter thugs in any of their levels. However, in the Level Editor, Biker is able to fight and perform standing executions on thugs with his cleaver. Thugs will always use the patrol behaviour, meaning they will walk forward until their path is obstructed, when their path is obstructed they will turn 90 degrees left. The only exception is in the level Clean Hit where they are sitting without moving. Factions *Russian Mafia (Bouncers) **Hallucinatory Demon *Police (Inspectors) *Gang *Russian Military (Heavies) *Colombian Cartel (Bouncers) *Prisoners Appearance The Russian/Colombian Thugs are shown to be large, bald African-American mobsters wearing black suits and pink shirts underneath. The Gang Thugs are identical to the Russian/Colombian Thugs except they are Caucasian and wear hoodies, and track pants, they also have numerous tattoos on their bodies. Prison Thugs are bald, Caucasian, and wear a white tank top and orange prison jumpsuit pants, which are wrapped around their trousers. Trivia *Originally Russian Thugs were going to use "close-ranged weapons (Most likely MP5s and/or Uzis)" in Hotline Miami, however due to lack of time that idea was scrapped, but it was realized in Wrong Number with Russian Heavies. *The Appearence of Russian/Colombian Thugs are similar to Ving Rhames' appearance in Pulp Fiction as Marsellus Wallace. *In the original Hotline Miami, it is implied through the newspaper that the thugs in the russian mafia are corrupt american members of the Russo/American coalition, working with the mafia. Gallery Thug.png|A Russian/Colombian Thug. Bikerexecutingthug.jpg|Biker performing an execution on a Russian Thug via hacking him once in the neck with his cleaver. Tonykneeingrussianthug.jpg|Tony performing a ground execution on a Russian Thug by kneeing him in the face. Alexsawingrussianthug.jpg|Alex eviscerating a Russian Thug with her chainsaw. Jakeexecutesthug.jpg|Jake executes a Russian Thug while wearing the Dallas Mask. Zombiethug1.jpg|An undead Russian Thug seen in Jacket's hallucinations. Zombiethug2.jpg|Ditto. Sonkneeingthug.jpg|The Son performing a ground execution on a Colombian Thug by kneeing him in the face. Gangthug.jpg|A Gang Thug. Tonykneeingthug.jpg|Tony performing a ground execution on a Gang Thug by kneeing him in the face. Alexsawsthug.jpg|Alex eviscerates a Gang Thug with her chainsaw. Fat Prisoner.png|A Prison Thug Detective.png|The Inspector subtype. Inspectortaser.jpg|An Inspector deploying a taser and incapacitating Manny Pardo. Martintazed.jpg|An Inspector deploying a taser and incapacitating Martin Brown. Russianthug.png|A Heavy wielding a combat knife. Heavy.jpg|A patrolling Heavy, wielding an MP5 Russianheavy.png|A Heavy firing an MP5. Heavysniped.jpg|A Heavy shot dead with the Sniper Rifle. Heavytorched.jpg|A Heavy burned to a crisp with the Flamethrower. Demonthug.jpg|A hallucinatory Demon Thug. Demonthugdeath1.jpg|A Demon Thug being shot, just before exploding. Demonthugdeath2.jpg|A gorey mess left behind by an exploding Demon Thug. Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies